Entre la vida y la muerte
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: SongfictLa agonía de ver a alguien muriendo lentamente, y pensar que fue por tu causa. ¿O no? nn


No le hallo otra más a este fict que haber escuchado demasiado, pero demasiado, la canción de Evanescence Bring Me To Life. Así que dedico este fict a mi querida Anasazi, quien sin ella jamás me hubiese atrevido a escuchar a este grupo que canta simplemente fenomenal nn Y saben qué? Tengo la traducción de la canción, completita, y si antes me encantaba por el ritmo, sonidos, voces, ahora adoro más esa canción por su contenido. Para finalizar, abran su mente y dejen que fluya la imaginación. Espero que esto les agrade ;)

* * *

How can you see into myy eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core where  
I've become so numb without a soul 

Cómo es que puedes verme a los ojos como puertas abiertas  
guiándote profundamente dentro de mi corazón  
donde me he vuelto tan entumecida sin un alma

* * *

_Frío, desolación, miedo, ansias, confusión, culpa, arrepentimiento y dolor. Quizá sean más las sensaciones que estaban atacándolo. Él no podía asegurarlo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan lleno de emociones... nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable. Harry se apoyó un codo en la rodilla, respirando dificultosamente._

_El aire no ingresaba bien a su cuerpo y le dolía cada inspiración. Apenas volvió su rostro hacia la cama de otro lado de la habitación pero de inmediato tuvo que volver sus ojos hacia la ventana, porque sintió una horrible punzada en el pecho._

_- No va a morir.. - se repetía mentalmente - ... No puede morir... no ahora... -_

_Hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas, abrazándolas al mismo tiempo. Por breves instantes, tan sólo por unos instantes, sintió que Hermione le abrazaba y le susurraba cosas que él no comprendía. Y las lágrimas fluyeron en su rostro. _

_Y el dolor no desaparecía._

_- Quien dijo que llorar era el desahogo del alma se equivocó completamente - murmuró sintiendo que su rostro se empapaba más y más, provocando que un nudo se aprisionara en su garganta, queriendo ahogarlo más en su dolor._

_- Por favor... - le reprochó una voz en su cabeza, la que, para más agonía de Harry, identificó perfectamente como la de su amiga._

_- ¡Por favor nada! - gruñó contra sí mismo, apretando los puños, provocando que los nudillos de su mano se volvieran blancos. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no dormir. El cansancio le inundaba, pero temía cerrar los ojos porque veía esa imagen una y otra vez. Pero el impacto era tan profundo que, aún cerrando los ojos, veía con claridad el impacto del hechizo cayendo en su contra, inmovilizándolo completamente mientras ella era atacada a lo muggle. Por cada vez que la navaja rasgó su piel, Harry sintió que se desgarraba su alma. Harry creyó sentir claramente cómo era su sangre la que se derramaba en vez de la de ella. La atacaron vilmente, entre 4 malnacidos. Harry sintió un sabor amargo en el paladar, un sabor que ingresaba dentro de él con fuerza. Intentó escupir pero no lo consiguió. Irritado golpeó la pared una y otra vez aún sin saber si deseaba dejar de sentir o concentrar su dolor en otra parte de su cuerpo._

_- ¡Por favor! -

* * *

_

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Mi espíritu duerme en algún lado, congelado  
hasta que lo encuentres allí, y lo guíes nuevamente a casa

* * *

_Harry dio tres largos pasos y se encontró frente a Hermione, sumida en ese sueño sin fin, con los ojos cerrados y ese montón de cables que la mantenían con vida._

_- ¿Hablaste? - indagó desesperado de una respuesta afirmativa._

_Y el agonizante silencio fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta._

_Harry, desesperado, se pasó la mano por el cabello. Quizá se estaba volviendo paranoico. La culpa lo iba a enloquecer. Si tan sólo ella no estuviese empeñada en seguir a su lado... si tan sólo no la hubiese conocido. Entonces ella estaría bien lejos de él, haciendo lo que sea, de todo! Menos luchar por su vida en una cama._

_- No va a morir.. - volvió a repetirse - ... No va a morir... no ahora... No puede... no debe morir... - _

_El frío se incrementaba tanto en el ambiente como en su alma. Sólo se escuchaba el murmullo desesperado de su súplica y el débil respirar de Hermione._

_- No va a morir... no va a morir... - los ojos le ardían, la piel se le congelaba más, sentía las lágrimas empapando su rostro y el dolor creciendo cada vez más que su alma parecía explotar - si muere... yo me muero con ella -_

_**

* * *

Wake me up, Wake me up inside**__  
I can't wake up,_ Wake me up inside_  
Save me,_ Call my name an save me from the darkWake me up, Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name an save me from the dark 

_Despiértame,_ despiértame por dentro_  
No puedo despertar,_ despiértame por dentro_  
Sálvame, _di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_**

* * *

**__En un arrebato cayó de rodillas frente a la cama y le tomó la mano. Se estremeció ante la calidez que ella emanaba, sintiendo una extraña paz al contraste de su piel contra la de ella. Quiso aprisionarla con fuerza, pero al instante temió en hacerle daño, en que al apretarla provocaría que las heridas se abriesen._

_Aún así, por Merlín¡Cómo anhelaba aprisionarla y no soltarla nunca más! Deseaba abrir los ojos y descubrir que era una pesadilla, que ella estaba ilesa, sin algún corte en su piel, sin esos tubos traspasando su cuerpo, sin un dolor en su alma. Incluso aceptaría el despertar y descubrir que ella nunca lo conoció. Era preferible tenerla lejos de su vida a que siga de esa forma._

_

* * *

Wake me up, Bid my blood to run__  
I can't wake up,_ before I come undone_  
Save me,_ save from the nothing I've become Bid my blood to run before I come undone save from the nothing I've become 

_Despiértame,_ dile a mi sangre que fluya_  
No puedo despertar,_ antes de que me deshaga_  
Sálvame,_ sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_**

* * *

**__-¡No quiero! -_

_Harry abrió los ojos intrigado. Nuevamente la voz de Hermione le golpeaba los pensamientos, aunque en esta ocasión no sabía si era ella quien le gritaba no querer que nunca se hayan conocido, o fue lo que su subconsciente le estaba reprochando._

_Porque alejarla de él era morir en vida. Todo perdería sentido y nada sería la rutina diaria. El cansancio le llegaba cada vez más, tanto el físico como el mental. Morfeo le llamaba a entregarse a su mundo, y le susurraba débilmente jamás escapar de ahí. Era un escape a la realidad, a esa crueldad que le ha tocado vivir. Harry deseó morir antes de seguir de esa manera, de seguir a la expectativa de si Hermione sobrevivirá a este ataque._

* * *

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me_  
Breathe into me _and make me real...  
Bring me to life

Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti  
no puedes simplemente abandonarme_  
exhala sobre mí_, y hazme real...  
Tráeme a la vida

* * *

_Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos negativos. No necesitaba esas dosis de negatividad para entregarle a Hermione, aunque ese sentimiento perfectamente encajaba con su desesperación._

_Con temor delineó el rostro de Hermione, pasando con suavidad por los cortes y las vendas, por el labio partido. Se reprochó mentalmente el no haber logrado hacer nada, el no haber usado el esfuerzo sobrehumano o haber muerto en el intento. Maldito hechizo! Un maldito hechizo que hasta un muchacho de 11 años podía lanzarle y dejarlo paralizado, el mismo conjuro que no dejó rescatarla y que se convirtió en su peor castigo: verla siendo herida._

_La imagen de los golpes se volvían a repetir en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, por ello no quería siquiera parpadear. Y por ello se agotaba más. Quería dormir... ¡Cuánto anhelaba cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca más. Harry sentía cada vez más distante a Hermione, la conexión de sus almas, la que siempre creyó que tenía con ella, se quebraba lentamente, como si en cualquier momentos los dos formarán parte de mundos diferentes._

_**

* * *

Wake me up, Wake me up inside**__  
I can't wake up,_ Wake me up inside_  
Save me,_ Call my name an save me from the darkWake me up, Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name an save me from the dark 

_Despiértame,_ despiértame por dentro_  
No puedo despertar,_ despiértame por dentro_  
Sálvame, _di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_**

* * *

**__- No puedes morir... no debes morir -_

_Quiso soltar su mano y alejar la otra de su rostro, pero sus dedos no respondían. Una parte de su ser exigía estar más tiempo con ella todo el tiempo que pueda arrebatarle al destino antes que el destino se la arrebate a ella._

_- No me dejes - suplicó esa parte de su mente, de propiedad exclusiva de Hermione Granger, tanto así que tenía su misma voz._

_- No me dejes - repitió Harry en un murmullo apenas perceptible. Era lo único que le quedaba, suplicar de rodillas pro su vida. ¿Qué más podía hacer en ese caso? Harry ya no quería ni pensar en el asunto, todo le daba como repuesta el reproche contra sí mismo._

_

* * *

Wake me up, Bid my blood to run__  
I can't wake up,_ before I come undone_  
Save me,_ save from the nothing I've become Bid my blood to run before I come undone save from the nothing I've become 

_Despiértame,_ dile a mi sangre que fluya_  
No puedo despertar,_ antes de que me deshaga_  
Sálvame,_ sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_**

* * *

**__- Despierta... - murmuró Harry acercando temeroso sus labios a la mejilla de la joven, siendo en ese instante consciente de un aroma a sangre y percibiendo el sabor del sudor y las lágrimas. Sonrió irónico ante el palpitar intenso que le producía estar tan cerca de sus labios, de cómo sentía que nacía dentro de él un nuevo Harry al tenerla cerca. Tanto tiempo que lo ignoró... tal acontecimiento horrible tuvo que suceder para finalmente descubrir que sin ella no es nada ni nadie._

_**

* * *

I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside...  
Bring me to life**I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside..._Bring me to life 

_He vivido una mentira, No hay nada dentro mío..._  
Tráeme a la vida_**.

* * *

**__Se acercó a ella y besó la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo la respiración débil y entrecortada de Hermione en su mejilla, conteniendo él mismo un gemido. Quiso sonreír, pero la felicidad no inundaba su ser._

_Sólo sedaba el dolor, posponerlo para después. _

_- No me dejes... no me dejes... ¡No me dejes! -_

_Harry casi podía verla mordiéndose el labio inferior, inundada de preocupación por su bienestar o intrigada por un nuevo enigma, ansiosa de resolverlo a la brevedad posible._

_- No mueras.. por favor.. no mueras.. -_

_Y rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella._

* * *

Frozen indise without your touch without your love darling,  
only you are the life among the dead

Congelada por dentro, sin tus caricias, sin tu amor cariño,  
solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte

* * *

_Le pareció sentir que Hermione sobresaltó apenas él se apartó de su rostro._

_O quizá fue su ferviente deseo de ver algún signo de que ella saldrá de ese estado. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo algo amargo en su saliva al recrear en su mente el instante en que un infeliz clavó una daga en el estómago de ella. Respiró con fuerza y soltó su mano para apoyar sus codos a cada lado de ella. Se concentró en quitar esas imágenes del ataque en contra de ella para reemplazarlas por los instantes que siempre le alegraron la existencia. _

_Las pláticas frente a la chimenea, la época estudiantil, sus abrazos, sus regaños, su fidelidad incondicional, el compartir sus miedos e inquietudes con ella, como parecía que el problema se volvía menos por el simple hecho de que Hermione ya se enteraba.

* * *

_

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Keep in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

**Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no haya podido ver  
Me mantenía en la oscuridad, pero siempre estuviste en frente de mí

* * *

**

_Abrió los ojos, notando cuán hermosa la veía a pesar de las vendas manchadas de sangre y de los cortes que parecían que jamás cicatrizarán. Con gusto cambiaría su lugar por el de ella, con gusto entregaría su vida por ella. Esos instantes en que Hermione no estaba para él, cuando su posible muerte era la causa de su miedo y pánico, las horas parecían ir lentamente, clavando en él más la angustia. Mientras más fuerte era el amor también lo era el dolor... y con esa misma intensidad debía existir la esperanza._

_**

* * *

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seem **__  
Go to open my eyes to everything_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seem 

Parece como si hubiese dormido durante mil años_  
Debo abrir mis ojos a todo

* * *

_

_- Despierta - susurró una voz en su mente - No sigas durmiendo más - Harry suspiró lentamente, como si su vida se escapaba con la de ella. Quería verla, anhelaba escucharla. No conseguía siquiera asimilar la idea de que esto, desgraciadamente, le estaba pasando. No a ella, no a Hermione, no a **SU** Hermione._

_**

* * *

****Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
**__Don't let me die here, there must be something more  
_Bring me to life 

**Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma  
**_No me dejes morir aquí, debe haber algo más  
_Tráeme a la vida

* * *

_Cerró nuevamente los ojos, visualizando la ocasión en que estaban practicando Pociones y a él le había estallado la poción multijugos (Que Snape recién en séptimo año les enseñaba ) de Ron, quien estaba a su lado. Y Hermione tomó un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro mientras le decía que no se le ocurra absorber ni una gota. Rozó su nariz contra la de ella al instante en recordaba sentir los brazos de ella aferrarse con fuerza a él, cuando ambos iban subidos al lomo de Buckeak._

_La imagen de dos años después, Buckeak escarbando el suelo mientras Hermione le hablaba para que salieran del encierrro físico y espiritual en que él se había dejado llevar, le llenó los pensamientos al instante en que sentía el aliento débil contra su rostro. Y sus labios finalmente se encontraron._

_**

* * *

Wake me up, Wake me up inside**__  
I can't wake up,_ Wake me up inside_  
Save me,_ Call my name an save me from the darkWake me up, Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name an save me from the dark 

_Despiértame,_ despiértame por dentro_  
No puedo despertar,_ despiértame por dentro  
_Sálvame,_ di mi nombre, y sálvame de la oscuridad_**

* * *

**__Posiblemente era la más grande osadía que ha hecho alguna vez en su existencia: poner en riesgo la vida de una muchacha y para colmo atreverse a ultrajar sus labios, sus delicados y dulces labios. Con una tembladera recorriéndole la espina dorsal Harry movió sus labios contra los de ella, abriendo los suyos y aprisionándolos con firmeza. Harry deseó que, si Hermione llegaba a sentirlo, no se enfadara con él. _

_Pensó que si ella, acaso en alguna vez, hiciera lo mismo con él, él no se enfadaría. Sintió que su propia respiración se perdía y la de Hermione adquiría más fuerza. Sintió que los labios de ella comenzaban a responder a los suyos._

_**

* * *

Wake me up, Bid my blood to run**__  
I can't wake up,_ before I come undone_  
Save me,_ save from the nothing I've becomeWake me up, Bid my blood to run before I come undone save from the nothing I've become 

_Despíertame,_ dile a mi sangre que fluya_  
No puedo despertar,_ antes de que me deshaga_  
Sálvame,_ sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido

* * *

También percibió un sabor metálico en su paladar. Las punzadas de su pecho estaban más presentes que nunca, pero al menos le hicieron sentir con vida y no esa sensación de vacío de instantes anteriores. La habitación le dio vueltas en esos benditos instantes en que sus labios seguían unidos. Le fastidió abruptamente la luz repentina que inundó en el cuarto. Abrió los ojos con lentitud e intriga.

_- H.e.r.m.i.o.n.e - _gimió con voz roncosa. Sintió unos cables que parecían atarlo a la cama y un tubo metido en sus fosas nasales. También sintió las lágrimas empapando su rostro.

_- _Harry... - musitó con voz temblorosa con los ojos más brillantes que nunca y el rostro enrojecido de la pena -... despertaste -

Y en ese instante, al escuchar sus sollozos, comprendió que no eran sus lágrimas, que nunca fueron sus lágrimas.

_**

* * *

I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside...**_

**_He vivido una mentira, no hay nada dentro mío...  
_**

* * *

Con dificultad se pasó una mano por el labio, sintiendo el rostro hinchado. Las escenas desfilaban abruptamente en su mente. Era él quien recibió el hechizo... era él quien fue golpeado... era él quien estaba desangrándose... no fue Hermione. Y sonrió, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, siendo apenas consciente de los vendajes que tenía alrededor de los brazos y del que estaba en su estómago, conteniendo la herida de una daga. _- _Por favor - exclamó Hermione escondiendo su humedecido rostro en el cuello del joven - Por favor, no me dejes -_**

* * *

Bring me to life**_

Tráeme a la vida _**

* * *

**__- N..n..o... l.o... h.a.r...é_

* * *

Con cariño, Hikari, para mi querida Anasazi n.n 


End file.
